Just A Bad Feeling
by MissBlack62442
Summary: Lily has a bad feeling on the Halloween of '81. Is it really just another bad feeling?


**A/N : **This is my first story ever on here. That is all. Please leave your opinions and reviews!

**Disclaimer :** I am (sadly) not Jo Rowling and therefore I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

_Just A Bad Feeling_

Lily Potter awoke with a start. She thought it was Harry who had woken her up at first - but Harry was sleeping snugly underneath his blankets, hand balled into fists. She stared at him for a few moments, but she couldn't be distracted. Distracted from that empty feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

"Up already, love?"

She looked sideways to see a very drowsy James grinning goofily at her. At the expression on her face however, the grin slid off his face. "What happened, hun?" he asked, concerned.

Lily sighed. She looked back up at Harry who had now rolled sideways and was gurgling something incoherent lost in a happy dream world of his own.

"I dunno. It's just - just - I just feel like something's gonna go seriously wrong today," she finally admitted.

James looked distant and then his hazel eyes found the calendar. "Aw hun, that's just cuz it's Halloween!" he said cheerily. Seeing her still look troubled, he continued, "Aw, come on Lils! What could possibly go wrong? It's Halloween and Remus is coming over, isn't he?" He got up from bed and stretched yawning. He grinned at her again. "Come on Lils, trust me," he paused stonily, "I know you're upset about Dorcas being murdered and everything, but honestly, hun, nothing's gonna happen. Trust me," he repeated, looking grim.

"I do," smiled Lily, not reassured altogether.

* * *

The bad feeling continued throughout lunch. Lily tried to dismiss it but it seemed to press on her like a Dementor. And like a dementor, it sucked the happiness out of her.

Remus had come over for lunch. He still looked a bit peaky from the previous week's full moon. He cooed and pampered Harry throughout, who positively loved the attention. "Just like his father," Lily smirked.

He must have noticed Lily's depression, because he cornered her after the meal. "What's the matter, Lily? You look positively pale," he asked. She tried to ignore the knot that was tightening itself in her chest.

"Oh, nothing. Just a bit tired, that's all," she assured herself, more than Remus.

* * *

The Potter household was a happy one that Halloween night. Lily, James and Harry were all seated around the fire in the living room. James was making smoke rings erupt out of his wand. Lily laughed along with Harry but there still was something amiss...

* * *

James felt it first. He got up. His expression was indistinguishable.

Lily paled at the expression on his face, her worst fears confirmed. She scooped up Harry and clutched him to her chest.

"James," she began. But he cut her off.  
"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off! Please," he added.

Lily's eyes filled up with tears. She knew what those words meant. With a last look at James, she clutched Harry and ran up the stairs, sobbing.

* * *

Harry Potter had not been an extremely loud baby - but now, he was unusually quiet.

His green eyes - so alike the woman in front of him - showed puzzlement. He stared at his mother's eyes which had now welled up with tears. He immediately understood something was wrong.

"S'all wight," he said smiling at her.

A single tear went down Lily's cheek.

* * *

Lily sensed it before she heard it really. She knew it had happened when that cold mirthless laugh rang through the room sending chills down her spine. With blinding realisation, she realised that she had become a widow.

She turned around to Harry, who had been frightened by the laugh.

She kissed the top of his head.

He looked at her with wide eyes.

And without warning, the door barged open.

A hooded figure entered.

She instinctively stretched her arms out in front of Harry's crib.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry! " she pleaded.

_"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now... "__  
_  
"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead," she cried.

A hoarse shout.

A bout of green light.

The widow had met her husband.

Lily was reunited with James.

* * *

**A/N : **I understand that certain parts of the dialogue of this story has been taken from PoA, DH and I provide full copyright of that to Joanne Rowling. Please let me know if my first attempt was a futile one. R&R!


End file.
